Innocence
by CatRocks
Summary: Set after Just Goodbye Will and Cornelia have gone on with thier lives, until Will gets blamed for the deaths of the other guardians. Now Will is depending on her mother to come to her rescue. Really, how bad could life in prison be? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Cat: He he! I heard good things about my other fic, so I decided to go ahead and post the sequal!

Rae: You'll never finish writing it. You'll get bored.

Cat: So? If I get bored, I'll give this idea, and the first chapters, to whoever wants them, kay?

Rae: what about your lack of reviewers?

Cat: I'm sure I can get some reviewers. Even if I can't, there's always you.

Rae: Who said I wanted to review?

Cat: Meanie!

Pinky: Just start the story already!

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.i.t.c.h. Ha! Now you can't sue me!**

"So, Mark, you said you wanted to talk to me about something." Said a redheaded police officer hesitantly.

"Oh yeah Haylie, I think I've found a new lead on the Crash Case." Mark said enthusiastically. _The Crash Case._ Haylie thought slowly.

"But everyone's been looking for leads in the Crash Case." She said. The Crash Case was the name the police had given to the alleged car crash that had killed three girls. There was no record of the destroyed car, no reason that they were on that road, and all three parents refused comment. The officers had been hitting dead end after dead end for about a year and a half now, but they refused to let it rest. Not only had one of the girls' father been a police sergeant before retiring shortly after the crash, but Mark, Haylie, and many of the others at the office had met and liked her. All three of the children were well liked at school, very popular, and well known in Heatherfield.

"I know." Mark said. "I was starting to doubt that there would be anything."

"But there isn't anything. We've exhausted the witnesses, there are none. We've checked for fingerprints, records, and possible enemies. It just doesn't take us anywhere."

"Exactly. But I've found something that could lead us to a lot of answers." Mark said with relish.

"Just stop fooling around." Haylie said impatiently. She was often impatient with her partner, but they were both used to it. "Tell me what you've found."

"Well," Mark began and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a small, square photograph and he handed it to his partner. "I've found this."

"So, it's just a bunch of kids at a dance." Haylie said with hardly a look at the picture.

"At first glance." Mark said, wagging a finger at her. "But look closer at the school girls." He pointed to each in turn while he spoke of them. "Irma Liar, killed in the Crash Case. Hay Lin, she was also killed in the Crash Case. Taranee Cook, she met the same fate as her two friends."

"So?" Haylie asked loudly. "We all know what they look like."

"Yes, but look at the other three girls." Mark instructed. "Elyon Brown. She vanished with her family shortly after this picture was taken. I looked her up at the time, all their paperwork was fake. They were suspected of being illegal immigrants that went home so we left it there, but we have no idea where they went. Cornelia Hale, she moved with her family after the alleged crash. There are no records of where they moved too, they've just disappeared." He paused dramatically while he pointed at the last girl. She had red hair as fiery as Haylie's herself, and happiness danced in her large brown eyes. "Will Vandom. She moved just after Miss Hale, to a place called Nettle on the west coast."

"So?" Haylie asked.

"So?" Mark repeated as though he couldn't believe that she could not see the point he was driving at. "Doesn't it strike you as odd that of all six of these girls, we can only reach one of them?"

"Are you suggesting…murder?" Mark nodded and Haylie's eyes went wide.

Cat: Review or I'll never post ever ever again so there!


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: I want yall to know that I almost didn't update. I was less then thrilled with one of my reviews. But, I'm such a good person I'm updateing anyways.

Rae: who said you were a good person?

Cat: Glares.

Rae: gulps.

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own W.i.t.c.h. nor do I claim to.**

Will gazed unseeingly at the numbers swimming before her. Why couldn't she get Geometry? X equals what? "It could be anything!" she groaned. The empty house gave no response; her mother wouldn't be home for a couple hours at least. Of course, just because her mom wasn't home didn't mean that her often annoying appliances would pass up a chance to insult her. Instead of the usual quip however, there came a very welcome announcement.

"You have an incoming call!" Her cell phone chirped. Will dove for it, eager for any excuse to put off math.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey Will!" said a high pitched and perky voice on the other end.

"Natalie?" Will guessed.

"Yup." Natalie replied happily. "Did you get number seven on the homework?"

"Actually no." Will admitted sheepishly. "I'm still stuck on number two."

"Oh." Natalie sounded disappointed, but she recovered quickly. "Bad luck. Anyway, Margaret and I are getting together Friday after school to see that new movie and wondered if you wanted to come too."

"Count me in!" Will said quickly and Natalie laughed.

"Someone's excited."

"I've wanted to see that movie since the first one came out." Will agreed.

"That works out great then. It starts at—" The doorbell rang in the apartment and Will groaned.

"I've got to get that, hold on." She trotted across the floor, nothing able to dim her elation. Except perhaps for the two people standing in the doorway. There was a very stern looking red headed woman, and a shot blonde man, both wearing sophisticated looking blue suites.

"Can I help you?" Will asked nervously. The red head held out a gold badge and waved it threateningly.

"I'm Officer Haylie West and this is my associate Officer Mark Gates." She snapped the badge loudly and shoved it into a pocket of her coat. Will gulped, her eyes passing from one officer to the other.

For a while she'd been afraid that the police would link her with the 'crash' but had recently discarded the fear on the grounds that if they were coming for her, they would have before. "We have some questions to ask you."

Will blanched. "But I didn't do anything." She stammered.

"We just want to talk." Mark assured her.

"Hello?" Natalie yelled from the phone. "Are you still there?" Will raised the cell to her ear deftly.

"I'll call you back." She said quickly and hung up.

"May we come in." Haylie asked sharply.

"Yeah." Will nodded, her voice very faint. "Yeah sure." _I am sooo doomed._ She realized.

Cat: Pleeeeeeesssssseeeeeeee review! This chapter didn't come out like I wanted it to, so I was just wondering how to fix it. Also, if anyone out there knows a lot about our legal system, I could use a fifty second run down of what is required for arrest warrants. Otherwise I'll just make it up. Bye people!


	3. chapter 3

Cat: Sorry for the really long wiat, I had writter's block regarding this next chapter. Yes, It has Cornelia in it. One of my reviewers brought up a good question. The police think that the Gaurdians died in a car crash because some random adult told them that.

Disclaimer: I don't own W.i.t.c.h.

Cornelia Hale landed her spin perfectly and slid to an easy stop. Elyon was cheering insanely from the railing around the rink. "Great job!"

"You always say that." Cornelia laughed.

"You always do a great job." Elyon replied. Cornelia gave a bow, then looked around the metamoorian ice rink. She still had trouble believing that she'd lived here for a year and a half. It seemed like much less. The day she left Heathfield was mostly a blur, but the day that Metamoore became fit for inhabitance, that day stood out horribly vividly in Cornelia's memory. She shook her head to clear it of that day and looked back at her friend's smiling face.

"What are you doing later?" Cornelia wondered.

"Dinner with the head of state." Elyon replied somewhat unhappily.

"I thought that was yesterday."

"Yesterday was the other head of state."

"How many are there?"

"No clue." There was a brief pause, interrupted by an extremely loud buzzer. Both girls groaned and clamped their hands over their ears as thirty or so metamoorian hokey players stampeded onto the ice. Elyon let out a little cry as her best friend was nearly trampled. Cornelia however, threw herself over the rail and tumbled to the concrete floor.

"Jerks." She muttered, pulling herself to her feet.

"Cute jerks." Elyon said, not looking at her friend. Instead, she was gazing out across the ice at the guys.

"They're blue." Cornelia said grumpily. "How cute can they be?" Then she followed her friend's gaze and paused. "Really cute." she breathed. Both girls looked at each other, and then squealed happily.

"Number 27!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cat: To make up for the long wait, I'm posting this second chapter right away. I added a good deal more humor, in the beginning at least. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own W.i.t.c.h.

"Sit down." Will said, nervousness creeping stealthily into her voice. Mark and Haylie sat down stiffly at the kitchen table while Will continued to run around in circles, rambling. "Would you like something to drink? Or arrest?—Oops, I meant 'eat'. Definitely 'eat'." She pulled open the refrigerator door and began fumbling with the contents.

"We've got waffles, and bagels, and milk, juice…um….soda?" She was pulling out each item as she named them. "Or maybe you'd rather have some chicken leftover from last night? No no. You wouldn't want that. Um…how about…"

"Excuse me Miss." Mark said loudly, trying to get her attention. "We're fine. Just please join us."

"Right. Right yeah." Will shoved everything unceremoniously back inside and sat down at the table. Will fidgeted nervously under the unwavering gazes of the officers, taking her frog-patterned flip flops off…and on…and back off again…and on….and back off…and on yet again.

There was a long silence while Mark and Haylie stared her down. Then, "I didn't do it!"

"Do what?" Mark asked evilly while Haylie scribbled something in a notebook that had magically appeared in her lap. Will blushed at her outburst, and looked down at the table, unconsciously massaging her right hand—the one that housed the Heart of Candracar.

"What didn't you do?" Mark repeated.

"Kill Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee." Will said quietly. Haylie was writing feverishly, her pen scratching on the paper in a way that was both very irritating and disconcerting at the same time.

"Why do you think they were killed?" Mark pressed eagerly. Maybe his idea was right, maybe they were murdered! Will looked up suddenly.

"Do you swear that you'll believe me?"

"Now now." Haylie said sharply. "If you know anything, you need to tell us."

"You'll think I'm crazy." Will sighed. _Well, no lie there_. Haylie thought. _I already think she's crazy._

"Try us." Mark said encouragingly. Will paused, and stood up suddenly. She took a deep breath and plunged into her story.

Cat: review if you liked the humor! Review if you didn't like the humor! I require feedback! Review and say which characters you want to see in the next chapter! Review in general!


	5. Chapter 5

Cat: Someone requested a Cornelia chapter, so here it is. But I'm also including the second half of the first Will/officer conversation, and that bit's funnier. Also, sorry for the long delay again. I was in Boston, but I do have several more chapters already written, so they should be up soon.

**Disclaimer: While I was gone I acquired a Harvard T-Shirt. I did not acquire W.I.T.C.H. Translation: I don't own it. **

Cornelia was sitting on the hammock that was strung between two oak trees that resided in her backyard. It was a very big yard, to match the very big house that she shared with her parents and little sister. One of the two trees housed a family of blackbirds which were currently chirping happily in the warm sun. A couple fluffy clouds skittered across the sky, and the very air was heavy with calm.

Cornelia sighed and leaned back in the hammock, closing her eyes gently.

Without warning, something lumpy and rough collided with her stomach. Cornelia's eyes shot open and a scream escaped her throat as she beheld the abomination before her.

It was green, short, bumpy, and strongly resembled a very plump frog. It grinned apologetically at her with an overlarge mouth. Cornelia came out of her state of shock, and pushed him off of her. The creature hit the ground running, and was gone before Cornelia's scream fetched her mother.

"What's the matter honey?" the woman wondered.

"There was a….a….THING!" Cornelia pointed desperately in the direction that the 'thing' had run.

"There's nothing there. Just calm down. It must have been a dream." Her mother said soothingly.

"But it wasn't!" Cornelia argued. Her mother just shook her head. Cornelia stomped her foot in frustration and grumbled to herself as she stormed off.

"There's another planet besides Earth called Meteamoore and it was ruled by an evil prince so someone put a veil between the two planets, don't ask me who, to keep him out of Earth. But the veil broke so me, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma had to fix the holes, but then we found out that Phobos, the evil prince guy, wasn't the real ruler. So then we had to help get Elyon on the throne because she was really supposed to be in charge. There was like this huge fight between Phobos and his goons and Elyon, us, and the Metamoorian rebels. Taranee got suffocated by giant evil turtles, Irma got hit in the head by Frost, he's a blue tracker guy who kept trying to kill us, and Hay Lin fell fifty feet after getting attacked by Cedric, who was Phobos' right hand scaly guy. But then Phobos was beaten by Elyon's magic and me and Cornelia came back here. But all the parents were mad at us, I guess because we came back and Taranee, hay Lin, and Irma didn't. Anyway, Cornelia and her family moved to Metamoore so she could be with her best friend, and I moved here."

Will paused. She had delivered that entire speech very quickly, and all in one breath (A/N if you didn't read it that way, GO BACK!). Mark and Haylie were staring, mouths agape. Haylie had even forgotten to take notes. No one said anything for a while. But Will flopped back down into her seat.

"Are you serious?" Haylie asked finally. Will nodded. "That's your story?" Will nodded again. "And you're going to stick to it?" Will nodded again, this time slightly irritably.

They didn't believe her.

"Oh God she's crazy." Haylie muttered, perfectly audibly.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Will said despondently.

"Do you have any proof?" Mark asked. Will brightened slightly.

"My refrigerator talks." She offered. Mark blinked stupidly. Haylie was writing even more franticly then before, probably to make up for lost time. "Don't you James?"

"Most certainly Miss." The appliance replied agreeably. Haylie didn't even look up from her notepad, though Mark was staring openly.

"Yes. Right. Does anything else talk?" Haylie asked absently.

"Well, I used to talk to my printer, but he hasn't been the same since my laptop died a couple months ago. Um, my cell phone's pretty talkative. Usually." Will produced the object and asked it please please say something.

The cell was silent a moment and then said something that Mrs. Vandom wouldn't have approved of. Will blushed violently, shook the phone hard, and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Sorry about that. She isn't always very nice."

"Apparently." Mark said. Haylie gave a little nod and continued writing.

"Tap recorded voices." She said. "Anything else?"

"What? They aren't tape recorded. And…and there _is_ something else." Will said. At this point she had to make the officers believe her story or get shipped off to a rubber room.

Holding out her right hand, she summoned forth the pink magic that she was known for. Lights danced around the kitchen, and a moment later Will was holding the Hart of Candracar in her open palm.

At this, Haylie looked up. She leaned over to inspect the object carefully. "You used this to, what was it…," she consulted her notes, "Oh yes, fix a veil?" Will nodded.

Haylie stood sharply. "Very well." She closed her notebook with a snap. Mark stood too, and nodded in Will's direction.

"Goodbye Miss." He said and the officers excited, leaving Will feeling as though they may actually have believed her.

Cat: Will is very naive, isn't she?

Rae: Yup.

Eagle: Hey Cat, let me save you some trouble. I'll tell them to review myself.

Cat: Thank you.

Eagle: REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Cat: He he. I reposted this chapter with name! Thanks ya'll!

**Disclaimer: I am running out of clever ways of saying the same thing. I don't own W.i.t.c.h. **

Something that looked a lot like a pickle in a red suite flitted down the back streets as though it had been doing it its whole life.

Anyone watching the scene would not have known a week ago that the creature was named Blunk, but know everyone (save perhaps Cornelia) did. Wanted posters for the robber were everywhere, and the police were after his blood. Not that Blunk was running from the police now. Nope, it was a metamoorian civilian who was assaulting him with a broom.

Blunk glanced behind him, and seeing no one, relaxed against a dumpster. "Lost her."

All of a sudden, the broom-lady popped out of the dumpster as though Blunk was living in a bad television show, and started whacking him over the head.

"Blunk was hungry!" He tried to explain while also trying to bat away the broom handle. "Just want food!"

"Aw, stuff it!" the lady ordered, hitting him one last time with all of her strength. She hopped out of the dumpster as Blunk staggered about, trying to bring the world back into focus. "If you ever come near my house again I'll call the police on you!" She said shrilly, waving a finger at Blunk angrily.

Blunk moaned and the lady stalked off, broom over her shoulder.

"Hey Will," Natalie greeted her friend. "You never called me back."

"What? Oh yeah, sorry."

"Are you all right?" Margret wondered. "You seem a little off. Are you sick or something?"

"Me? No! I'm just a little…distracted." Will admitted.

"Yo Will!" An extremely irritating voice called from across the classroom. Will groaned. The voice belonged to her tormentor Mandy "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Will asked tiredly. She really didn't have brain capacity to spare. Her mind was still back on the police.

"That your mother nearly got arrested for robbing a bank?"

"No, it isn't." Will tried her best to ignore the aggravating girl. Natalie was glaring and Margret was standing behind Will defensively.

"Then why were there police cars at your house yesterday."

There was a pause. "Come on Will, she's not worth it." Marget said loudly and pulled her friends away.


	7. Chapter 7 also works as 1st chapter if y...

Cat: He he. I reposted the last chapter! Check it out.

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own W.i.t.c.h. last time, what makes you think I own it now? **

The doorbell rang, and Will was slightly hesitant to answer it. Still, when it rang a second time, Her mother shouted for her to see who was there so she got slowly to her feet. Shouting "Coming!", she pulled the door back and saw the two people she least wanted to. _First Mandy and now this? This day cannot get any worse. _Will was almost instantly proven wrong. "Miss Vandom. We have a warrant for your arrest."

Cat: Yes yes, we all knew it was coming, but now things get interesting!


	8. Chapter 8

Cat: Hey everybody! Check it out! I realized I skipped a bit when I posted it so here's the missing bit! Oh yeah, there's also a few edits to the rest, a bit of added detail and bunch of added humor in some places. But yeah, thanks again to all my reviewers! I love y'all!

**Disclaimer: I don't even own an i-pod, there is no way that I could possibly own W.i.t.c.h.**

"Hey Mom!" Will called back into the house, feeling oddly separate from her body. "I've gotta go, but…um…look behind the pickles!" Mrs. Vandom turned the corner just in time to see the door close. Will had, of course, told her about the police officers, and it only took her a minute to deduce what had happened. "Look behind the pickles?" She repeated skeptically. "This is no time for food!" A minute later though curiosity got the better of her and she hesitantly peered into the refrigerator.

"Why are we here again?" Margret wondered outside a Will's house. She dimly noted an engine revving and saw a car drive off out of the corner of her eye.

"Because Will looked depressed today." Natalie reminded her. "So, we are going to take this camera and make a crazy music video." She added, hoisting the video camera into the air.

"Yeah, that's true, but…" Apparently Margret couldn't think up a suitable argument and just shrugged.

Natalie took a moment to bask in the light of being right for a change, then knocked loudly on Will's door. There was no answer and Natalie shrugged before letting herself in.

"Maybe she's not home." Margret suggested. Natalie shot her a glance and Margret followed her obediently. From their position in the doorway they say Mrs. Vandom rummaging through their fridge like there was no tomorrow. Without warning she let out a small cry and pitched forward.

The girls in the doorway gasped and rushed over. On the second shelf, behind the old pizza, cream cheese, and pickle jar, was a swirling blue vortex.

"Maybe we should get out of here."

"Aw, come on Margret, you're no fun."

"Yeah but…"

"How often do you find something like this? It's a portal into a different dimension! We could be famous!"

"Yeah but…" Margret repeated.

"Oh, come on. What could happen?" Natalie didn't wait for an answer but instead switched the camera on excitedly.

"It's November second, and we're at the home of Will Vandom." She said mysteriously.

"I thought we were making a music video."

"Horror films are fun too." Natalie replied and grabbed Margret's hand with her free one and reached towards the portal. They fell through with Natalie's joyous cry and Margret's groan reverberating through space.

Blunk barreled right into a shape, sending them both tumbling onto the ground. Looking up, Blunk fretfully apologized. "Blunk sorry! He not see anyone!" The shape, which turned out to be a thin, dark haired woman, scrambled back fearfully.

"What…what are you?" She stammered. Blunk paused, momentarily taken aback by the strange question. The woman shook her head, breaking her from her surprise. "Never mind. I'm just here looking for someone that can help me. It's my daughter, Will."

"Will!" Blunk repeated. "You from Earth!"

"Yes." Mrs. Vandom said hesitantly. She'd heard from Will about this other place, Metaphor or whatever it was called, but she didn't think she'd ever actually end up there. "All I need is to see some in charge." Blunk burst into laughter.

"You? See Elyon?" He was rolling on the ground in hysterics. Mrs. Vandom muttered something and stood up.

"Obviously you aren't going to help me." Blunk shut up immediately. Maybe this strange Earthling could get him out of trouble.

"No! Blunk help." He stood up enthusiastically. "Blunk help you see Elyon." Mrs. Vandom seemed suspicious of his sudden change in heart (with good reason).

"What's in it for you?"

"Blunk…er…not go to prison." He admitted hesitantly.

"What! You're a crook!"

"Business man." Blunk maintained fiercely.

"I'm not dealing with this." Mrs. Vandom muttered and began to walk off. Blunk slid in front of her.

"Can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Um…. Who else help Phill?" He asked, hitting on sudden inspiration.

"Will!" Mrs. Vandom said hotly.

"That's what Blunk said."

"Fine." Mrs. Vandom signed, privately deciding that she would ditch him the second that she found someone else. "Where's this Elyon person?"

"Wow, look at this place." Natalie said, holding up the camera to ensure that she got video recording of the thatched roofs nearby and the hills in the distance. Even Meghan was getting into it, craning her neck every which way to try and see ten things at once while the two meandered down the street.

They were clearly in some sort of market in what had to be a small city. Not to far in the distance was a castle. A real, knights and dragons style castle.

"When we get back," Natalie continued for the sole purpose of hearing her own voice. "We'll sell this and I'll buy a mansion so big that my closet is bigger then Mandy's whole house. I'll have a swimming pool and fifty pairs of shoes and ten designer handbags and—"

"Natalie?" Meghan interrupted.

"What?"

"Look at the people." Meghan instructed quietly. Natalie obediently swung the camera around and zoomed up on the nearest person. At the sight of blue skin she immediately swung around and looked at someone else on the cobblestone street. This creature was yellow. The next was green.

"I'll have two hundred pairs of shoes and twenty designer bags!" She corrected excitedly.

"What's so excitin' gals?" A male voice behind them asked. The girls spun around, Natalie stifling a small cry. "Sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya." The scaly green person said. He was standing behind a watermelon stand which Natalie inspected carefully with the camera.

"Um…Mr…" Meghan began nervously. She swallowed hard. "What is this place?" The man blinked, and then smiled.

"Not from around here are y'all?" Meghan shook her head. "Whereabouts ya'll from?"

"Well…um…" Meghan and Natalie had both seen enough science fiction movies to be a little hesitant to tell the man, as nice as he seemed, that they were from a different dimension. Soon they realized that they had very little choice. "Earth." She said finally. The man started.

"Earth?"

"Yup." Natalie said.

"Then you must be Guardians!" He shouted happily. "Welcome to Metamoore!" He bustled out from behind his stand with a broad grin. "You're probably lookin' for the Princess." He said, escorting them forcefully down the street.

"I don't think…" Meghan began.

"Yeah, um, Sir, we don't guard anything." Natalie agreed.

"My neighbor has a guard dog." Meghan offered.

"Nonsense!" He declared.

"No, seriously!" Meghan said with a hint of desperation. "We just wanted to see our friend Will, but then we…fell…through…her…refrigerator." She trailed off as she realized just how stupid it sounded.

"Will!" The man repeated. "Well then, you have to Guardians!" He said clapping Meghan on the shoulder. Natalie had completely forgotten about the camera until then, but picked it back up as she realized that they were moving ever closer to the castle.

"Miss Vandoom, why don't you tell us, in your own words, exactly what happened on October 31 of last year?" The prosecutor said, pacing irritatingly before the judge and Guardian.

"The Guardians, Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and me, realized that we had to help the Metemoorian rebels fight so we met at the shell cave—"

"Why there?"

"Because that's where a portal was." Will said.

"Describe to the court this 'portal'." Will almost rolled her eyes.

"It's a rip in the veil between Metamoor and Earth."

"And what did it look like?"

"It was about six feet high, floated about three inches off the ground and was blue and swirly!" Will said, knowing perfectly well that everyone present thought that she was guilty and that describing the stupid portal wasn't going to change that. "Anyway, we went through the portal and joined the Metamoorian rebels who were fighting Prince Phobos, Cedric, Frost, the Murmurers, and the Levelers."

"Is there anyone that can testify the these creatures exist?"

"No one who will." Will said despondently.

"And why is that?"

"Objection!" The defense attorney said. "That's irrelevant."

"Overruled." The judge said coldly.

"Because they're all mad at me for leading their daughters into danger." Will answered the question.

"So you did have something to do with their deaths."

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!"

"Calm down Miss Vandom."

"Objection! Irritating the witness!"

"Overruled."

"Did you know that it's illegal to lie under oath?"

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M LYING?"

"To cover up for your own mistake."

"Don't you think that if I was going to lie I would say something that you might actually believe?"

"I don't know."

"Can I ask a question?" Will asked.

"No. You're on the stand. That means that I ask you questions, not the other way around." Will glowered.

"Fine."

"So, Miss Vandom, why did you think it was necessary to fight with these rebels, even at the cost of your friend's lives?"

"Because if we didn't fight the entire human race would be slaves to Phobos and his evil snake sidekick." Will said. "And then he probably would have hunted us down and killed us anyway." She added as an after thought.

"And why is that?"

"Because we irritated him."

"Because you were defending the veil?"

"Yes."

"And you claim that Elyon Brown and Cornelia Hale now live in an alternate dimension."

"Yes."

"And you're going to stick with this story?"

"It's not a story!"

"Just answer the question Miss Vandom."

"Yes." Will said, grinding her teeth together in anger.

"I have no further questions." The prosecutor said and sat down. He leaned across the isle to whisper to the DA..

"You could always plea guilty due to insanity." He snickered and the DA blushed.

"I'M NOT INSANE!" Will shouted.

"Calm down Miss Vandom." The judge said.

"No I will not calm down! You're all going to send me to jail for telling the truth! I won't stand for that!" She said, standing up.

"Sit down Miss Vandom or you will be escorted from this court room." Will sat back down, seething with anger. The Prosecutor was openly laughing, and Will spent a moment considering turning him into something really disgusting like a slug or worm, but decided against it.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Mrs. Vandom asked uncertainly.

"You want save Bill?"

"Will!" Mrs. Vandom corrected and entered the ventilation shaft behind Blunk. Crawling along was misery. It was dusty and full of insects, rats, and things that Susan Vandom didn't want to even think about. Several times she almost got stuck, and after about ten minutes she was certain that she wanted to turn back, but there didn't seem to be any way of accomplishing that so she pressed forward.

"Not much further!" Blunk announced finally. "We over kitchens! Maybe stop for food eh?"

"No!" Mrs. Vandom said firmly and Blunk grumbled but didn't stop. After about another fifteen minutes Mrs. Vandom said something that she had sworn never to ask. "Are we there yet?"

"Shhh!" Blunk hissed and pressed an ear to the bottom of the shaft. Mrs. Vandom resisted the urge to vomit at just the thought of her face touching the ancient layers of dirt. "We over throne room." BLunk informed her. "Elyon down there."

"Well, how do we get down there?"

"That easy." Blunk said and stomped, his small form moving easily in the tight space. With that sharp motion the bottom of the shaft fell and the two tumbled to the hard marble floor.

Their fall that cushioned by two girls who screamed loudly and shrilly when landed on. "I'm sorry." Mrs. Vandom said disentangling herself.

"Hey! You're Will's mom!" Meghan said.

"Hello girls, love to chat but I don't really have the time. I'm trying to see an Elyon or something." Natalie and Meghan exchanged and glance and giggled.

"She's behind you." Natalie said finally and Mrs. Vandom spun around.

"You?" Mrs. Vandom asked stupidly. "Aren't you a little…young?"

"You're Will's mother?" Elyon asked fearfully. "What are you doing here? Where's Will?"

"She's been arrested for murdering the Guardians." Natalie and Meghan nearly fell over. Elyon seemed suddenly faint, but recovered quickly.

"Blunk," She addressed the thief. "Go and fetch the chief hostler, tell him to prepare a horse."

"What Blunk get?"

"Amnesty from your crimes." BLunk brightened and was off like a shot. Elyon turned to the others. "Come on." She motioned for them to follow her to the stables.

By the time that they arrived Elyon's horse was already being led out. A green Metamoorian handed over the rains of one to Elyon who thanked him and mounted.

"I hate riding." She muttered. "Hate it hate it hate it."

"It's the fasted mode of travel around here." The metamoorain reminded her.

"That's the only reason why I do it." Elyon turned to the others, "I'll meet you at the portal." She said and spurred her horse into motion.

Cornelia was enjoying her afternoon, skating around in pleasant circles when Elyon burst in. She slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Will's been arrested."

"What!" Cornelia fell flat on her face in surprise.

"They think she murdered the Guardians."

"That's crazy!" Cornelia said, already tugging off her skates and she hadn't even left the ice yet. "We've gotta get there."

"You think?" Elyon asked sarcastically. Cornelia rolled her eyes and Elyon grinned and waved a hand. A portal appeared before them and both passed through it, though they had some difficulty because it was located in the middle of an ice rink.

"That's what she said." Mark replied.

"And then she worked magic?"

"Yes."

"Pink magic?"

"Yes."

"You weren't just wearing pink sunglasses?"

"No."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

"So yes, you were wearing pink sunglasses."

"No! I wasn't."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Yes I was positive that I wasn't not wearing sunglasses."

"It seems you can't keep your story straight."

"I can—" Mark was cut off by the entrance of something about six feet tall that floated about three inches off the ground and was blue and swirly. It perfectly matched Will's discretion of—

"A portal" Will breathed and two people tumbled through it. "Elyon! Cornelia!" She said happily.

"What is this?" The judge asked loudly. "What is that?" She motioned towards the portal. Cornelia and Elyon jumped to their feet.

"Hi!" Cornelia said brightly. "I'm Cornelia and this is my friend Elyon."

"What exactly are you doing in my court room?"

"Well, we didn't realize that we'd end up in your court room." Cornelia admitted. "We just kinda hopped through the nearest portal and wound up here. Worked out nicely though."

There was a small shriek from the audience as several more people fell through the portal in a heap. Natalie was first to her feet. "Members of the jury!" She said grandly. "We have photographic evidence that Metamoore really does exist!" She waved the camera around in the air.

"Well…um…" The judge seemed wrong footed by their sudden appearance but recovered relatively quickly. "Someone, go and get a TV." The bailiff bustled out and reappeared a minute later wheeling a very squeaky TV cart with one of the smallest, most pathetic TV's you've ever seen on top.

"Not great, but whatever." Natalie shrugged and she and Meghan hooked the camera too it. The stunned court watched as the camera panned from Elyon's distant palace to the Metamoorians on the street. The little houses and market stands flashed past along with dozens of other things that astounded all present. It clicked off and the two girls beamed.

"The defense rests!" The DA said loudly and sat back down.

"The jury will now be given time to deliberate." The Judge said. "Whatever that means." She added in an undertone. The jury members looked at each other and leaned over and whispered amongst themselves. Then, the head juror stood.

"The jury doesn't want time to deliberate. The jury wants to go home and forget this ever happened."

"That's not an option." The judge informed them.

"Then what will get us out of here the fastest?"

"A verdict of 'not guilty.'" The defense attorney piped suddenly, doing his job well for one of the only times that day.

"Not guilty!" A random juror shouted, standing up and thrusting a fist into the air. Everyone stared at him, and he slowly sat back down, more than a little embarrassed by his outburst.

"Court dismissed." The judge declared and bagged her gavel with excessive force.

"You can't do that!" The prosecutor yelled, jumping up and down and stomping on the floor like a two year old in a tantrum.

"I just did." The judge felt a small trill; of pleasure. She'd always wanted to say that.

Will cheered and grabbed all her friends in a tight hug.

Cat: That's my story. I wrote a ton, now why don't you be nice and write me couple sentences in a review? Pretty please?


End file.
